


Une histoire rouge, une histoire d'amour et de meurtre

by Melie



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Français | French, M/M, Murder, OOC Sherlock, Relationship(s), Romance, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna, seigneur veuf, accueille chez lui son ami Vincent Valentine, un vampire pour lequel il éprouve des sentiments plus que troubles. Mais voilà qu'une série de meurtre ravage le village voisin, et Vincent ne tarde pas à être soupçonné...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonton Vince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machan Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Machan+Valentine).



> \- cette fic a été inventée pour un concours organisé sur [Sukiyanen](sukiyanen.free.fr), le site de Machan Valentine.
> 
> \- Je ne connais absolument pas FF7 ni FF8 donc ça va être complètement décalé : Laguna est un seigneur qui vit dans un palais et gouverne une petite région, sa femme (d'ailleurs je sais même pas son nom à celle là) est morte juste après la naissance de Squall, qui vit avec son père. Vous trouvez que c'est n'importe quoi? Moi aussi; mais bon on va bien voir ce que ça va donner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Introduction (écrite avant la fic):** Bonjour! Moi, Mélie, qui ai découvert le yaoi grâce à Machan, ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur Vincent Valentine et Laguna Loire, plus fréquemment appelés Vince et Gugu. Et ce malgré de nombreux obstacles qui se présentent à moi... pour commencer, je n'ai jamais joué à FF7 ni à FF8 et je ne connais jamais rien sur ces deux persos. De plus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter... Déjà, j'élimine la Deathfic, sinon je vais me faire trucider... Machan, j'ai dit que je ne ferais PAS de Deathfic, alors lâche Vincent s'il-te-plaît, j'en ai besoin pour écrire mon histoire._
> 
> _Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à commencer ma fic, moi... allez, courage, je me jette à l'eau !_
> 
> PLOUF! _AU SECOURS! JE SAIS PAS NAGER!_

_Laguna Loire voyait plutôt rouge._

_"Léon..._

__ Squall, papa, rectifia machinalement le concerné._

__ LEON, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne PAS aller embêter Timmy Truc?_

__ Jimmy Lup, papa, il s'appelle Jimmy..._

__ Bref, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne PAS aller embêter la grosse brute de ta classe ?_

__ C'est lui qui a commencé._

__ Je SAIS, Léon..._

__ Squall._

__ ... mais tu as continué. Et tu l'as frappé..._

__ Non, c'est lui qui a..._

__ Ne m'interromps pas, Léon._

__ Squall._

__ ... vous en êtes venus aux mains, et bien sûr tu as gagné et maintenant le petit Johnny..._

__ Jimmy._

__ Bref, la grosse brute de ta classe, que dis-je, de l'école, se retrouve avec un bras cassé, toi tu es puni et moi j'ai été convoqué par la maîtresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fallu que tu fasses ?_

__ Lui casser les deux bras ?_

__ NON, LEON !!_

__ Squall."_

_Laguna soupira._

_"Ecoute, mon fils, j'ai un royaume à gérer et je ne peux pas me permettre de passer tout mon temps libre à me disputer avec toi, je préfèrerai que nous nous amusions. Ce ne serait pas mieux ?_

__ Si papa. Je peux aller jouer maintenant ?_

__ ..._

__ Au fait papa, quand est-ce qu'il arrive..."_

_La grande porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra. Squall se leva subitement des marches sur lesquelles il était assis en compagnie de son père, les descendit quatre à quatre en criant :_

_"TONTON VINCE !! Papa, regarde, papa, Tonton Vince est arrivé !"_

Laguna Loire sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir vieux d'une douzaine d'années déjà. Le petit Léon avait bien grandi maintenant, mais depuis ce jour il avait toujours appelé "Tonton Vince" le meilleur ami de son père. Et dire que cela lui était venu spontanément, d'une seconde à l'autre Vincent Valentine était devenu Tonton Vince...

            Et le jeune homme l'admirait toujours autant. Et... il attendait toujours avec la même impatience son arrivée.

 

"Papa, demanda-t-il en arrivant près de l'escalier, il arrive bientôt Tonton Vince ?

_ Bientôt, bientôt."

 

Squall soupira et s'assit sur l'une des marches.

 

"Pfff... toujours en retard..."

           

Laguna étouffa un petit rire. Mais en fait, lui aussi attendait avec grande impatience l'arrivée de Vincent. Peut-être même avec plus d'impatience encore...

Celui-ci arriva à pieds, comme d'habitude depuis une quinzaine d'années qu'il faisait ce voyage. Il devait pour venir traverser la forêt et passer près d'un des petits villages dont Laguna avait la charge.

Dès qu'il le vit, Squall se leva, dévala les marches et se jeta dans ses bras.

 

"TONTON VINCE !!!"

 

Laguna aurait bien voulu faire pareil. Il tenta de dévaler les marches comme son fils mais en rata une et tomba.

 

"LAGUNA !

_ PAPA !

_ C'est rien, c'est rien, ça m'arrive tout le temps..."

 

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le sourire de Vincent. Pour le coup, il se dit qu'il devrait faire attention de rater cette marche le plus souvent possible lors du séjour de son ami.

 

"Heureux que tu ailles bien, dans ce cas, lui dit Vince."

 

Oui, le plus souvent possible.

Silence...

 

"Hum, fit Léon, Tonton Vince doit avoir faim, N'EST-CE PAS TONTON VINCE ? Il faudrait peut-être aller dîner, N'EST-CE PAS PAPA ?

_ Heu... oui, tu as raison, répondirent-ils.

_ Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous raconter...

_ Oui, fils, tu as raison.

_ Alors commencez tout de suite, au lieu de vous perdre dans vos pensées."

           

Sacré Léon... ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Vincent commença à raconter son année, les caprices de Sephiroth qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, mais qu'il fallait bien supporter quand même depuis qu'il vivait avec Cloud...

Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la moitié du palais pour arriver à leur destination, ils s'installèrent et ce fut au tour de Laguna de parler.

Il ne cessa de bafouiller, chercher ses mots... mais pourquoi Vince s'obstinait-il à le regarder droit dans les yeux?

La soirée se termina ainsi, chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

Une fois dans la sienne, Laguna s'effondra sur son lit.

 

"Quel roi je fais ! Non mais vraiment, quel emblème ! Je suis sensé avoir le courage de combattre mille batailles et mener mes hommes vers la victoire, mais je ne suis même pas capable de dire à quelqu'un qui m'est extrêmement cher que je l'aime ! Et dire que c'est ainsi chaque année ! Combien d'années encore, avant que j'aie ce courage ?"

 

La nuit se chargea d'étouffer les larmes et de bercer les tristesses par la douce mélodie des rêves.


	2. Rouge

Rouge est la couleur du sang et rouge est la couleur du coeur, donc de l'amour, les deux choses sans lesquelles je ne saurais vivre. "

 

Cette phrase, Vincent se la répétait depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il se la répétait, inlassablement, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Laguna.

Chaque fois, chaque fois qu'il était seul avec lui, il se la répétait, suivie d'une autre phrase.

 

" Si je ne bois pas la quantité de sang nécessaire à ma survie, je mourrai; si je ne finis pas par déclarer mon amour, je mourrai. "

 

Mais il ne se décidait pas.

 

" Rouge est la couleur du sang, rouge celle de l'amour, rouge est ma couleur. "

 

Mais il n'avait pas le courage et commençait à croire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais.

 

" Lourd est le poids de l'éternité, et plus lourd encore il devient au fil des années, et plus lourd toujours il sera au fur et à mesure que les siècles passeront, car je suis seul, désespérément seul, et si j'ai trouvé celui qui pourrait alléger ma douleur, je ne saurais lui dire, je ne saurais lui expliquer, je ne saurais lui avouer... "

 

Lourd, bien lourd en effet était le fardeau de Vincent.

Il était encore très tôt lorsque ces sombres pensées assaillirent Vincent Valentine. Il était debout, sur son balcon, les bras croisés, appuyé sur la balustrade.

Les pires ennemis qu'il avait eu à affronter étaient ses pensées... lui-même...

Il attendit que le soleil soit plus haut dans le ciel pour quitter sa chambre.

Dans un couloir, il se heurta à Laguna.

 

"Bonjour, dit-il.

_ Bonjour Vincent ! Tu as bien dormi ?"

 

Des banalités, toujours des banalités... il pourrait lui dire, là, maintenant, qu'importe que ce ne soit pas la réponse à sa question, il pourrait lui dire, "je t'aime", le serrer dans ses bras...

 

"Oui, je te remercie."

 

Voilà. Il n'était pas capable de placer un mot de plus. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était si étrange... pourtant, il aimait Laguna, rien ne pouvait être plus certain, il l'aimait, il l'aimait...

Il l'aimait d'un amour rouge, d'un amour passionné. D'un amour sanglant, en quelque sorte : pour lui, il aurait tué, pour lui, il serait mort. Rouge.

Oui, rouge était décidément bien la couleur qui le définissait, lui, Vincent Valentine.

Squall les rejoignit. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

Squall... il était grand, maintenant. Il avait 17 ans, si Vincent avait bon souvenir. Un très beau jeune homme... qui avait une forte tendance à se disputer avec son père, bien entendu...

Soudain, Vincent fut pris d'un étrange, très étrange, malaise, alors qu'il regardait Squall, un mal de tête, mal de tête, épouvantable. Ce ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, jamais avec une telle force...

Il entendait Laguna, Laguna qui parlait, mais ne pouvait saisir le sens de ses paroles, tout comme il ne percevait plus le temps, ni l'espace... il était perdu...

Il ferma les yeux et fut rempli de visions... rouges... au milieu de la forêt... rouge, tout était rouge... rouge comme du sang... une nuit, il faisait nuit, mais tout était rouge... et un jeune garçon, ce jeune garçon, de l'âge de Squall, allongé par terre, mais qu'avait-il, que lui était-il arrivé? Ce rouge, tout ce rouge, tout ce rouge-sang, tout ce sang...

Les souffrances de Vince stoppèrent aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient commencé. Le vampire centenaire se réveilla dans son lit, Laguna à son chevet.

 

"Vince, dit celui-ci."

 

C'était terminé... ce qui lui avait semblé durer quelques secondes avait en fait prit quelques heures...

Et Laguna, Laguna qui lui parlait...

 

"Vince, Vince, tu vas mieux ?

_ Oui, beaucoup mieux."

 

Je t'aime... tu es là... merci... je t'aime...

Squall entra alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, à dire à Laguna ce qu'il avait vu, ce rêve, cette vision, à tout lui dire, se confier, et révéler peut-être par la même occasion...

 

"Tonton Vince !! Comment tu vas ?

_ Mieux, Squall, beaucoup mieux. Je peux me lever. Ce n'était rien qu'un petit mal de tête..."

 

Laguna restait sceptique. Pour prouver qu'il était guéri, Vincent se leva et proposa une promenade. Il chancela un peu, mais se reprit avant que son ami ne s'en aperçoive.


	3. Inquiétudes

Ils se promenèrent donc, discutant de choses et d'autres. Laguna semblait encore inquiet, mais sa bonne humeur habituelle avait rapidement pris le dessus sur son air préoccupé.

L'arrivée de Squall avait ôté à Vincent toute envie de discuter de ses rêves, le souvenir de la vision du corps du jeune homme à laquelle s'était rapidement, trop rapidement, superposée la couleur rouge sang hantait encore le beau vampire.

Lui-même était beaucoup plus inquiet de son propre état que ce qu'il laissait paraître à ses amis. Beaucoup plus.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas se souvenir qu'il avait attaqué quelqu'un sous une autre forme, et que le remord l'assaille sous la forme d'un mal de tête, mais jamais le malaise n'avait été si fort... jamais.

Mais... même s'il ne pouvait dire avec exactitude tout ce qu'il avait fait la nuit où, comme chaque année, il avait dormi dans la forêt, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir de véritables blancs... et il y aurait eu des traces, s'il avait réellement tué ce jeune homme, des traces de sang sur lui, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué...

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un malaise dû à toutes ses préoccupations actuelles, à la fatigue...

Il regarda Laguna. Laguna lui rendit son regard.

A cet instant, le souvenir de leur rencontre se présenta à lui, comme une petite bulle qui remonte à la surface pour mieux y éclater...

 

Laguna était en visite dans le royaume où lui, Vincent, vivait. C'était peu après la naissance de Squall et la mort de la femme de Laguna.

Vincent regardait la mer. Il avait senti quelqu'un arriver dans son dos. Il avait entendu parler de Laguna Loire. Il ne se retourna pourtant pas.

Laguna s'approcha quand même, se plaça juste à côté de lui, mais Vincent resta stoïque.

Pourtant, il avait une drôle d'impression.

C'est à ce moment que Laguna trébucha, pour une raison qui était toujours un mystère pour Vince. Il supposait que c'était à cause de son immense maladresse.

 

"Oups. Désolé."

 

Vincent faillit sursauter. Entendre sa voix... lui avait fait un effet bizarre. Il se retourna, ne pouvant plus tenir, et tendit la main pour relever Laguna.  
Il croisa ses yeux... en quelques dixièmes de secondes, détailla son visage...

Il l'aida à se relever, quelque peu troublé bien que rien n'y paraisse.

 

"Vincent Valentine.

_ Laguna Loire. Maladroit diplômé.

_ Diplômé ?

_ Par un de mes amis, Kyros."

 

Et là, Laguna rit. Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître de la part d'un vampire, Vincent rit également.

Ils devinrent amis, meilleurs amis.

 

"Vince, je crois que t'es encore en satellite autour de la planète Rêvasse, nan ?

_ Excuse-moi. Tu me disais quelque chose ?

_ Non, mais toi tu ne disais rien. Au fait, tu vas mieux ?

_ Mieux, Laguna, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Tu nous as fait peur, Tonton Vince. C'est normal qu'on s'inquiète.

_ Léon...

_ Squall.

_ ...dit vrai.

_ Ne vous inquiétez plus. Je crois que ce n'était rien.  
_ Tu crois ?

_ N'aie crainte, Laguna, de toute manière, je suis techniquement déjà mort..."

 

Ce n'était pas cela qui était inquiétant.

 

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour... Vince?"

 

Ce qui était inquiétant, c'est que l'image du jeune homme venait de nouveau de lui traverser l'esprit. Cette fois, il pouvait clairement voir qu'il était couvert de sang.


	4. Plaintes

Laguna soupira. Il aurait préféré passer plus de temps avec Vince, plutôt que d'écouter ça...

Des habitants du village voisin s'étaient rassemblé et étaient venu le voir pour lui parler d'un problème. Probablement une histoire de cochon volé dans un champ de maïs.

Oui, il aurait VRAIMENT préféré être avec Vince. Les yeux de Vince, où il s'était noyé la première fois qu'il les avait vu... ses yeux rouges...

 

"... rouge, plein de sang!! Continuait la jeune fille à genoux devant lui."

           

Laguna tilta. Il avait raté un épisode important.

 

"Heu... du sang?

_ Couvert, il en était couvert! Une bête sauvage, un monstre!

_ Gné?

_ Messire Loire, je vous en supplie, si c'est un monstre, éliminez-le avant qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre..., supplia une deuxième fille."

           

Sur ce, la première, une grande brune au très joli visage, se retourna et gifla l'autre.

 

"Comment ose-tu penser à toi alors que... alors qu'Oris est mort ! Ton frère !

_ Je..."

           

CLAC ! Une autre gifle. Laguna se leva pour séparer la furie de sa victime.

 

"Oh, du calme ! Qui est mort ?

 

_ Messire Loire, n'auriez-vous rien écouté de ce que j'ai raconté ? demanda la furie avec un air de défi.

_ Oui, c'est exact.

_ Pard...

_ Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi important. Continues : qui est mort, comment ?"

 

Et elle lui raconta tout. Comment elle, Ilianne, avait retrouvé son fiancé, Oris, mot, dans la forêt, couvert de sang, à une semaine de leur mariage, probablement tué par une bête sauvage...

 

" C'était peut-être un loup ? Tenta Laguna.  
_ Un loup ordinaire n'aurait pas fait de blessures aussi atroces ! Et ils nous craignent...

_ Si on les provoque, il me semble qu'ils peuvent se montrer très féroce, répondit-il, un souvenir de Vincent en colère sur un champ de bataille revenant à lui...

_ Oris n'aurait jamais provoqué un loup ! Il était tendre, affectueux, adorait les animaux...

_ D'accord, d'accord, je vois... je vais enquêter."

           

Mais pas tout seul, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

 

"Une bête ? fit Vincent quand il lui eut expliqué le topo."

           

Laguna remarqua que son ami était soudainement devenu blême, mais alors vraiment blême. A côté de lui, une chemise blanche lavée avec "Blancheur miracle" aurait parue d'un blanc moins blanc.

 

"Vince... tout va bien ? Encore un malaise ?

_ Non, non, tout va très bien.

_ C'est très flou, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est en fait, moi je parierai sur un loup..."

 

Là, Vincent manqua de s'effondrer.

 

"Eh ! Vincent ! Ne me lâche pas !

_ C'est rien, c'est rien...

_ T'es par-terre, blanc comme un vêtement très très blanc, et tu me dis que tout va bien ?

_ Pas de panique...

_ Je ne panique pas !! Répliqua Laguna qui paniquait totalement."

           

Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait donc Vincent qu'il tentait de lui cacher ? Et pourquoi cet évènement le perturbait-il tant ?

Il vit Vincent qui commençait à se lever... se relevait... chancelait... et s'appuyait sur son épaule !

Il aurait bien voulut que le beau Vincent reste ainsi encore un peu plus, mais il retira son bras.

 

"Je vais mieux. Tu veux qu'on aille au village ?

_ Oui. Ils vont brûler le corps ce soir. J'aimerais le voir avant. Enfin...

_ Que JE le voie avant, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord."

 

Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au village. Ils n'avaient pas autorisé Squall à venir avec eux. En chemin, Vince lui demanda :

 

"Il avait quel âge, ce Oris ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, elle ne m'a pas dit. Pourquoi ?

_ Laguna..."

 

Ils étaient déjà arrivés et, bizarrement, Vincent refusa de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à dire.

Ils furent accueillis par Ilianne, qui les mena en pleurant jusqu'au corps de son fiancé.

Vincent fut alors encore plus bizarre. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, contemplant le corps d'un air terrifié... horrifié...

 

"Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Laguna.

_ Oui, je...

_ Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

_ Messire, commença Ilianne, regardez, il a été mordu par une bête.

_ Il est difficile de ne pas le remarquer, dit froidement Vincent.

_ Et... qui êtes vous ?

_ Vincent Valentine.

_ Mon ami, précisa Laguna."

 

Ilianne observa Vincent avec un air sceptique. Surtout les yeux...

Ah. D'accord. Laguna compris. Il est vrai que les yeux de Vincent étaient étranges. Rouges... ce n'était pas une couleur ordinaire pour des yeux. C'était pour cela que la jeune fille paraissait si intriguée.

 

"Vos yeux, ils ne sont pas normaux."

           

Eh ben ! Elle ne manquait pas de culot ! Laguna repensa à ce qui s'était passé le matin même, quand elle avait giflé l'autre fille, la soeur d'Oris.

 

"Non, en effet.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mes yeux sont ainsi.

_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

_ Ilianne, intervint Laguna, il me semble que vous importunez mon ami.

_ Pardonnez-moi, messire, mais nous n'aimons pas ce qui est anormal.

_ Ah. Dois-je en conclure que vous n'aimez pas Vincent, alors que vous le connaissez à peine ?

_ Tout à fait."

           

Laguna fut surpris. Comment osait-elle... elle devait avoir été un calvaire pour le pauvre Oris.

A ce moment, un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'âge d'Ilianne et d'Oris, qui s'était révélé être un garçon de seize, dix-sept ans, était châtain clair et avait un visage fin. Il chancela, s'appuya contre le mur et commença à pleurer. Il était pâle comme un linge.

Le voyant, Ilianne devint rouge de fureur.

 

" Hors d'ici ! Comment oses-tu venir, comment oses-tu le regarder et...

_ Espèce de furie, marmonna l'autre entre ses larmes.

_ Hors d'ici, Jill ! Tu nous fait honte à tous !"

           

Le dénommé Jill lui lança un regard plein de dédain et sortit.

 

"Pourriez-vous nous expliquer qui est cette personne ? Interrogea Laguna.

_ Un ami à Oris.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir reçu comme tel ?"

           

Elle ne répondit pas.

 

" Cette fois, fit remarquer Vincent, c'est vous qui ne répondez pas aux questions."


	5. Anormal

Appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, Vincent réfléchissait, ses yeux rouges perdus quelque part, quelque part dans les étoiles, tandis qu'on pouvait voir pas si loin que ça la fumer s'élever alors qu'au village on brûlait le corps d'Oris...

Cette Ilianne ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et que penser de Jill? Pourquoi l'avait-elle éloigné? Pourquoi refusait-elle d'en parler?

Mais ce qu'il comprenait le moins, c'était son implication, à lui.

Son âme était perdue dans l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la douleur.

Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il tué ce jeune homme sous sa forme de loup ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas cette impression d'amnésie, cette impression qu'il manquait des pièces du puzzle du temps, cette impression qu'il ressentait parfois, ne se souvenant plus de ce qu'il avait fait lors d'une bataille, et finissant par découvrir qu'il n'avait fait que tuer. Une fois, il ne s'en était même pas rappelé. Laguna le lui avait dit, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait fait un carnage, une hécatombe.

Il était triste, triste pour ce si jeune Oris, pour sa famille. La perte d'un enfant, quelle chose terrible, d'un enfant si jeune... bien sûr, il avait déjà tué des fils, des frères, des pères, des amants, mais... si jeune... si innocent...

Et... cette douleur... dans sa tête...

Quelle était la solution ? Que lui disait la logique ?

La logique lui disait que c'était lui le meurtrier.

Mais...

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il avait tué Oris. Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui.

Dans ce cas, il était dangereux, très dangereux. Il pourrait tout aussi bien tuer Squall ou... ou Laguna... oh... non... il valait mieux que tout s'arrête là, qu'il se rende, pour Laguna...

 

"Vincent ?"

 

Il se retourna. Laguna.  
Le seigneur guerrier vint se placer auprès de lui et soupira.

 

"Cette histoire m'intrigue.

_ Elle est intrigante, Laguna.

_ Certaines choses ne sont pas claires."

 

Vincent ne répondit pas.

 

"Mais... je voudrais te dire autre chose, qui n'a rien à voir...

_ Laguna, je crois que c'est moi qui ai tué Oris."

           

 

" Vincent...

_ Ces maux de tête reprennent quand je vois ton fils. Tu as remarqué à quel point il ressemble à Oris ?

_ Oui.

_ Et je rêve, Laguna. J'ai vu Oris, couvert de sang, dans la forêt. Je l'ai vu avant même que les villageois viennent se plaindre.

_ Tu l'as vu, mais... mais ça ne veut rien dire.

_ Laguna, je suis un vampire, je peux me transformer en loup également...

_Ce ne veut rien dire ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier...

_ Ne m'as-tu jamais vu sur un champ de bataille ? Ne m'as-tu jamais vu combattre ?

_ Vincent, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je ne vais pas arrêter l'enquête, pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr et certain que...

_ Qu'y a-t-il à chercher encore ? Qu'y a-t-il à trouver encore ?

_ Il y a toujours quelque chose à trouver.

_ Mais pas mon innocence, Laguna. Désolé. Je ne suis pas un être normal.

_ Ce qu'a dit Ilianne...

_ Je ne suis pas un être humain, je suis une bête. Désolé."

           

Il rentra dans le château.

 

Le lendemain, Laguna fit venir Ilianne afin de l'interroger. Il tenait à ce que Vincent soit présent. Mais à quoi cela servait-il ? Tout était dit, tout était prouvé.

Apercevant le vampire, la jeune fille tressaillit.

 

"Où étais-tu quand Oris a été tué ?

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Et où était-il, LUI ?"

           

Laguna en resta béat.

           

Vincent réfléchit quelques secondes. A quoi servait-il de nier l'évidence ?

 

"Dans la forêt. J'y ai passé la nuit.

_ Vincent, tu n'as pas à répondre, c'est moi qui pose les...

_ Dans la forêt, hein ? Et vos yeux, vos yeux rouges... vous êtes bizarre, vous n'êtes pas humain !

_ Ilianne !

_ Monseigneur, mon fiancé a été tué, tué par une de ces créatures étranges dont on entend parler et dont la plupart osent à peine prononcer le nom. J'ai le droit de savoir quel type de créature est votre... ami.

_ Cela ne vous regarde en rien !

_ Cela me regarde s'il est le meurtrier d'Oris !

_ Il ne l'est pas !

_ Un vampire."

 

Le seigneur et la jeune fille se turent, sidérés.

 

"Voilà à quelle espèce j'appartiens. Je suis de ceux qui boivent le sang des mortels, de ceux qui ont la capacité de prendre une autre forme.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Ilianne, rappela Laguna, c'est votre interrogatoire, pas le sien !

_ Laguna, laisse.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, Vincent:

_ Un loup ! S'exclama Ilianne, triomphante. Je suis sûr que c'est un loup ! Je l'ai toujours su ! Anormal, il est anormal, je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai vu! Anormal, je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu ses yeux ! Ce n'est pas un être humain, c'est un animal, une bête !

_ Vincent ne l'a pas tué !"

 

Laguna était debout et criait.

 

" Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Vincent !

_ Il faut bien croire que si, fit Ilianne.

_ Non ! Il est le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus...

_ Vous parlez comme Jill ! S'écria Ilianne, une lueur de haine dans ses yeux. Vous parlez comme lui! Regardez où cela vous mène : à la mort !

_ Jill ? S’étonna Laguna.

_ Nous allons le tuer ! Les meurtriers n'ont pas le droit de vivre ! Ses yeux rouges, ils ne sont pas normaux, c'est une bête, et nous tuons les bêtes qui nous tuent !"

 

Elle sortit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Quelle folle ! s'exclama Laguna. Elle est complètement folle !

_ Anéantie par la douleur.

_ Ne crains rien, Vincent, rien n'a été prouvé, ta...

_ Laguna...

_ Tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Explosa le seigneur Loire. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Vincent ! Vincent, j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai foi en toi ! Je... je suis amoureux de toi, Vincent, je t'aime, je t'aime, et je n'aimerais pas un meurtrier !"

 

Vincent sentit comme un couteau lui transpercer le coeur. Laguna l'aimait... comme il l'aimait... mais... tout était fichu... c'était impossible...

 

"Alors, tu ne devrais pas m'aimer.

_ Non, Vincent, non! Je _sais_ que tu ne l'as pas tué, je le sais ! Ce n'était pas toi !

_ Alors comment l'explique-tu, Laguna ?

_ Vincent... rien ne prouve que c'est toi...

_ Et rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas moi.

_ Vincent..., supplia Laguna."

 

Le vampire baissa les yeux et sortit. Que pouvait-il dire, que pouvait-il faire ? Rien n'était sûr, il le savait en lui-même. Mais... pouvait-il courir le risque de... de tuer un jour ceux, celui, qu'il aimait ?

Le seigneur était en larmes.

 

"Ce n'est pas toi..."


	6. Jill

Laguna fut retrouvé par Squall.

 

"Que s'est-il passé, papa ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tonton Vince... il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre !

_ Tonton Vince est persuadé d'avoir tué ce jeune homme, ce Oris.

_ Quelle bêtise ! Ce n'est pas lui.

_ Je ne sais pas."

 

Squall resta sidéré par les paroles de son père.

 

"Oh. Tu lui as dit...

_ Oui.

_ Et lui croit être un meurtrier.

_ Oui.

_ Toi tu lui as dit que non.

_ Oui.

_ Mais lui...

_ Oui.

_ Ah."

 

Le jeune homme fit une moue songeuse.

 

"En fait... je crois qu'il faudrait que tu trouves qui l'a vraiment tué.

_ Oui."

 

Laguna soupira et se leva. Léon avait raison. Le seul moyen de persuader Vincent qu'il n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire était de découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il y avait quelqu'un... qu'on avait mis à part...

Jill.

 

"Comme Jill.

_ Gné ? Tu te sens bien papa ?

_ Oui."

 

Laguna se rendit au village.

" Vous parlez comme Jill ".

Qu'avait-il dit? A qui? Devant qui?

" Cela vous mène à la mort ".

Cela ? Quoi ? Le fait d'aimer...

 

"Jill !"

           

Le jeune homme se retourna en s'entendant appelé et lâcha son livre en voyant qui l'appelait.

 

"Monseigneur ?

_ Jill. J'ai à te parler…

_ Chez moi."

 

Il le conduisit dans une maison assez petite.

 

" J'aimerais que tu me dise...

_ Quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire.

_ Tu l'aimais."

 

Jill tressaillit.

 

"Je ne l'ai pas tué.

_ Tu l'aimais.

_ Oui. Je l'aimais.  
_ Mais elle...

_ Elle l'aimait aussi.

_ Qui a-t-il choisit ?"

           

Le jeune garçon détourna la tête.

 

" Jill, qui Oris aimait-il ? Toi ou Ilianne ?

_ J'ai cru que c'était moi. Mais j'ai dû me tromper.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ilianne m'a dit qu'il l'avait toujours aimée elle.

_ Quand ?

_ Après sa mort.

_ Et tu l'as crue ?

_ J'ai refusé tout d'abord, mais je crois... je ne sais pas. Vous, vous l'aimez ?

_ Quoi ? Qui ?

_ L'homme aux yeux rouges.  
_ …Oui.

_ Et vous pensez que ce n'est pas lui, c'est ça ?

_ Exact.

_ Les villageois ici ont une peur bleue de tout ce qui est monstrueux. S'il vient, ils vont le tuer sur le champ. D'ailleurs, Ilianne les a prévenus."

           

Ils entendirent alors de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Laguna sortit. Une solution s'installait dans sa tête, mais il manquait des pièces au puzzle pour qu'il soit complet."

Laguna sursauta en découvrant la cause de l'agitation. Vincent... Vincent était au milieu de la place, debout sur le bord de la fontaine.

 

"Vincent ?"

           

Le vampire tourna son regard vers lui mais ne répondit pas.

 

"Vincent ?"

           

Toujours pas de réponse, juste un regard désolé.

 

"Vince..."

           

Ilianne sortit de l'une des maisons qui entouraient la place.

 

"Le vampire ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est lui ! Le vampire ! Il a tué Oris !

_ Oui. C'est moi.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas lui !

_ Si ! Clamait Ilianne. Il l'a tué, il l'a égorgé ! Il mérite de mourir.

_ Non !

_ Un meurtrier ne doit pas rester impuni, messire Loire, sinon d'autres suivront son exemple ! Cria un villageois.

_ Oui, il a raison ! Répondirent les autres en choeur.

_ Cet homme n'est pas normal !

_ Il est bizarre !

_ Vincent n'est pas un meurtrier ! Je vous ordonne de...

_ Lorsqu'un roi a perdu toute notion de jugement, déclara Ilianne, alors il ne doit plus être considéré comme souverain. Et n'a plus d'ordre à donner.

_ Non ! Vous vous trompez ! Vincent...

_ Laguna... ils ont raison.

_ Vincent...

_ Imagine... imagine ce qui pourrait se passer, Laguna, si je ne pouvais plus contrôler ma rage meurtrière. Imagine que je tues Squall...

_ Vincent, tu ne le feras pas, tu ne le feras jamais ! J'ai confiance en toi, Vincent !

_ Je sais que j'ai tué Oris.

_ Vincent, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait ! Quand... nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai vu de dos, et même ainsi, je pouvais deviner que tu étais quelqu'un de sage et de... intelligent, gentil... plus tard j'ai vu que tu pouvais te montrer féroce dans les combats mais je sais que cela ne change rien à la bonté que tu portes en toi et... je t'aime, j'ai confiance, j'ai confiance, Vincent, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu as déjà tué mais... ce n'était pas pareil et... quand je t'ai vu... j'ai su que je t'aimais et je voulais tellement que tu me remarque que j'ai fait exprès de trébucher pour attirer ton attention et... tu ne peux pas être un meurtrier...

_ Laguna, je...

_ Vincent Valentine n'est pas le meurtrier !"

           

Ce n'était pas Laguna qui avait lancé le dernier cri.

C'était Jill.


	7. Résolutions

Les villageois tournèrent la tête vers Jill, debout devant la porte de sa maison.

 

"Ce n'est pas lui ! Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire !"

           

Laguna soupira de soulagement. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé.

"Ne te mêle pas de cela, Jill ! Cria Ilianne. Tu salis la mémoire d'Oris !

_ N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui la salis ? Oris aurait détesté qu'on tue un innocent.

_ C'est là tout le problème, Jill. Cette saleté de vampire n'est pas un innocent.

_ Ce n'est pas une saleté de vampire ! Réagit Laguna.

_ Ce Vincent vaut sûrement cent fois mieux que toi, sorcière !"

           

Il y eut un murmure dans l'assemblée.

Ilianne éclata de rire.

 

"Sorcière, moi ? Et toi donc, Jill ? Pour qu'Oris tombe amoureux de toi, il a bien fallut que tu l'ensorcèle de quelque charme !

_ Non.

_ Non ? Allez, Jill, avoue... dis-nous ce que tu lui as préparé afin qu'il soit fou de toi à ce point... au point de m'abandonner, moi !

_ Fou de lui ? S'exclama Laguna. Au point de vous abandonner ? Dans ce cas, Ilianne, vous venez de vous trahir, car c'est vous qui avez dit à Jill qu'Oris ne l'avait jamais aimé !"

           

Ilianne ouvrit et ferma la bouche, plusieurs fois, à la manière d'un poisson stupide.

 

"Il... était sous l'emprise d'un... sortilège...

_ Non ! Oris m'aimait et je l'aimais ! Et c'est pour cela que tu nous détestais... au point de tuer celui qui avait été ton fiancé !

_ Il... il m'a abandonnée à dix jours du mariage !

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour commettre un meurtre ! Cria Jill."

           

Silence. Chacun mesurait la signification de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Laguna se tourna vers Vincent, qui restait stupéfait.

Ilianne mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis elle réagit.

 

"Je l'ai tué !"

           

Elle riait.

 

"Tué !"

 

 

"TUE !!!!"

           

 

"Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué... Oris ! Oui... c'est moi ! MOI ! Mais... qui... qui d'entre vous ne l'aurait pas fait ? Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Jill, bien sûr, sa mère, peut-être, messire Loire et ce Vincent, sans doute ! Mais les autres... découvrant, comme moi... l'abomination... mon fiancé... me quitte... pour Jill ! A dix jours de notre mariage ! Pour JILL !

_ Sorcière !"

           

Jill était tombé à genoux.

 

"Tu l'as tué !

_ Je l'ai tué, en effet, rien de plus facile ! Il m'a suffit de l'assommer, puis de le mener dans la forêt où je l'ai égorgé... puis je l'ai laissé là, à la merci des carnassiers...

_ Folle ! Sorcière ! Meurtrière !"

           

Jill criait ces mots, et la foule, la foule abusée, la foule hébétée, des villageois horrifiés, les répétait. Ce dont Vincent, que Laguna avait rejoint sur le rebord de la fontaine, devait être la victime, frappa Ilianne. Des pierres. Un lynchage.

 

"Arrêtez ! s'écria Laguna avant de descendre. Arrêtez !"

           

Il se précipita vers Ilianne, tentant de stopper la pluie de pierre.

Ce n'était pas la peine de tuer... pas la peine qu'il y ait une autre mort...

Des pierres le frappaient, il les remarquait à peine.

 

"Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !"

           

Un coup.

Puis tout devint noir.

 

Rouge. Rouge... qu'est-ce qui était rouge?

Le plafond. Au-dessus de lui. Le plafond était rouge.

Mais non... pas rouge... orangé.

Orangé.

La lumière du soleil rentrait dans la chambre, s'invitant, doux rayons de luminosité.

Laguna bailla, et s'étira. Sa main rencontra quelque chose. Un visage.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers ce visage aux yeux fermés. Cet être, endormi près de lui, peut-être par erreur, peut-être pas.

Il avait enlevé son bandeau rouge, et ses cheveux noirs coulaient comme une cascade sur sa chemise blanche.

L'avait-il veillé ? Sans doute.     De la fatigue, plus une pierre lancée en plein dans la tête, voilà qui pouvait faire dormir longtemps.

Et Laguna n'aurait pu rêver mieux durant son sommeil. Se réveiller, et découvrir qu'à ses côtés un ange avait dormi...

Un ange aux yeux rouges.

Un ange nommé Vincent Valentine.


	8. Epilogue

Vincent sourit.

Tout était terminé. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, et Ilianne avait succombé aux coups de ses semblables malgré toute la bonne volonté de Laguna.

Laguna, dont la tête reposait sur son épaule.

Tout était terminé.  
Le mystère était résolu : lorsqu' Oris avait annoncé à Ilianne qu'il la quittait, folle de rage, elle l'avait assommé, traîné, abandonné mort dans la forêt. Vincent sous sa forme de loup avait sans doute flairé l'odeur du sang et découvert le cadavre.

Tout était terminé. Et tout était parfait.

Bien sûr, pour que tout soit vraiment parfait, il aurait fallu qu'Ilianne vive, qu'Oris vive. Mais s'il en avait été ainsi, tout aurait été différent.

Et après tout... ils étaient plutôt bien comme ça.

Les yeux rouges de Vincent Valentine se levèrent vers les étoiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben... c'est fini... en fait je respecte pas grand chose de ce qui était prévu... à part le couple... et le truc sur le rouge... enfin... ouais...
> 
> Sinon... c'est un peu du n'importe quoi par rapport à la vraie histoire des persos...enfin... on va faire comme si c'était pas grave...
> 
> Je l'ai faite pour m'amuser un peu, et je me suis bien amusée. En plus, je commence à m'attacher à ce couple. ^_________^
> 
> Bon je vais pas non plus blablater pendant trois heures...
> 
> Alors je termine là !
> 
> Tchao !


End file.
